The Stray Alchemist
by Troliver1994
Summary: (This is a rewrite for my previous story) Alchemy is what our civilization is based on. However, what if we looked else where? Dante Reginald Knights, son of a prodigy Alchemist known for his pursuits of human flight. Having been marked as the Stay Alchemist for his thefts at Central command will set his sites on accomplishing his Father's dream, willing to do anything to succeed.


It was a peaceful sunny day in the large city known as Central. Not a cloud in the sky. Only the sounds that could be heard were either typical city noise or that of the tweeting birds enjoying the summer time. Suddenly the peace was broken by the crash of a large rock colliding with a building. A loud, macho, voice bellows through the air.

"Behold the Alchemy Passed through the Armstrong Family for generations!" An unrealistically tall Man yells.

His muscles mass was almost triple that of a typical body builder. His head was as bold and shiny as a newborn's scalp; except for the small lock of curly blonde hair in the top centre of his forehead. He wore the typical State Military Uniform with a Major's badge on the colour of the blue Jacket.

The large man lifted a boulder from the ground, only using one hand with ease. Though the weight of it was no heavier than a feather. He raised his other hand into a fist, revealing a large metallic gauntlet. This Gauntlet looked fierce in its own right. A transmutation circle was printed on the surface of the forearm of this Gauntlet. The man twitched his thick blonde Moustache as his beady blue eyes darted to lock on to his target.

His eyes gazed at a rooftop where a cloaked figure. It could just be seen trying to make a hasty get away.

"There you are!" He bellows as he launches the rock into the air.

Once it fell back down to earth, the macho Man brings his gauntlet armoured fist into the rock. The shrapnel soared off like a missile on contact. The object started to shape, with red lightning like light sparking off it. In mid-air it went into the shape of large arrow heading straight in the direction of this cloaked figure.

The Cloaked figure looked back, and much to his surprise the large, missile like, rock was flying right towards him. He let out a surprised yelp before he took cover behind one of the many stone brick chimneys up on the roof.

The rock slammed into the roof top like a cannon shell. The man in the black cloak fell from the roof from the impact. He was sent Careeninginto the ground. Thankfully he landed on a typical suburban hedge. This luckily cushioned his fall. The cloaked figure groaned as he pulled himself out from the bush, using a fence to help himself up.

I thought I was being perused for capture, not to be killed," he mutters with an iterated tone. His frown was just visible from under the hood of this cloak, whilst he pulled a chunk of hedge from out of his cloaks sleeve.

Without another word he started to move again; shoving his hands into his cloak's pockets as he walked hurriedly towards an alley way. He had to get out of sight before that annoying State Alchemist perusing him decided to rear his ugly face again.

He rested himself again one of the walls in this back allies. He let out a deep sigh as he pulled out a text book on crimson Alchemy. "Who would have thought that one book would be so greatly missed from the Private State Library… just paper and ink." He muses to himself with a sarcastic grin creasing his lips. He stood silent for a few minutes as he listened. He couldn't hear anything… this was a good sign. That could mean that the lummox following him could have lost his trail. He laughed as he slipped the book back into his cloak. "Guess I better head home." He mutters to himself, feeling triumphant in himself.

He was about to carry on his merry way until… a fist smashed through the brick wall, just like a wrecking ball through stone. "Stray Alchemist, did you think you could get away from me? The Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Louise Armstrong!" The Macho Man bellows proudly at the top of his voice.

The Cloaked figure jumps back from Alex, biting his lip in frustration. "How the hell is this dumbass able to track me?" He mutters under his breath.

Alex Towered over the cloaked man as though it were a mouse taking on an Elephant. The cloaked figure known as the stray Alchemist only sighed, "There's no way around it… I'm going to have to fight here." He mutters to himself.

Alex flexed his muscles, his shirt tearing off in a comic fashion, as he yells out "You cannot best my Magnificent Alchemic Style that has been passed down the family for generation!"

The Stay Alchemist could feel his draw almost drop at this overly manly display. This guy was either an idiot or someone who should have gone into show business rather than the military.

Alex launched his fist towards The Stray, who only managed to just dodge. "God you're a pain." He mutters as he claps his hands together. A faint ringing sound echoed through the area as this cloaked man clapped his palms together. He pressed them to the earth. Sparks of red lightning surrounded both men.

"A transmutation without a circle?!" Armstrong gasps in shock. The Stray smirks and salutes Armstrong. "See ya." He taunts as a the ground opens up under him, causing the cloaked figure to fall into the sewage system below their feet.

The Stay looked up at the hole. It was just big enough for him to slip through, and he wasn't the biggest of men around.

Armstrong peaked inside only to see the Stray Alchemist escape.

After a good 20 minutes of running the Stray finally came to a stop. He pulled down his hood to reveal that he was a young man, who couldn't have been older than 18. His eyes were a bright Emerald green; unlike the normal Amestrian who would have blue eyes. His hair was just long enough to cover the top half of his cheeks, and looked like a messy mop of Obsidian Black. He looked unnaturally skinny, bringing life to the old saying "all skin and bones".

The young male let out a deep sigh as he sat against the wall. His messy bangs fell in front of his emerald eyes. "Dante Reginald Knights… Me, the man who will be remembered as a thief. I guess I can live with that." He looked up to the ceiling with a distant expression.

"That State Alchemist referred to me as the Stray?..." He smirked to himself before letting out a rather dirty laugh. "The Stray Alchemist. I l like that name. Sounds nice and Mysterious."

After a few minutes of having a slight breather Dante pulled himself up off the floor and began to wonder once again; slipping his hands into the cloaks pockets. "Hmmm, maybe I should ditch this coat… don't want to get spotted again" He mumbles to himself. "Thooough it is pretty cool…" He shook his head and let out a soft sigh, deciding in his head it was just best to ditch this coat and be get the hell out of central while he could.

He wondered through the underground pipes of Central up until he came across another manhole. "Ah, perfect" He mutters to himself.

He slipped off his black cloak and tossed it into the stream of sewage beside him. The smell down here really didn't bother him; after all it probably smelt a heck of less worse than the typical prison, probably a lot more hygienic too.

Once the cloak was removed Dante was revealed to be wearing fairly high class clothing. He wore a white dress top with Black formal trousers, both worn rather scruffily. The shirt untucked and just loose on his thin body. He also wore rather expensive black leather shoes.

He brushed a lock of his messy obsidian hair from his face just before he made the assent up the ladder into the vast streets of central city. "I hope Julia hasn't noticed I've been gone…" He mumbles to himself, knowing that his friend would clobber him if she knew he was stealing again.

Once back on the streets, Dante slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and began to walk. He kept his person and body language nonchalant as he walked through the streets, trying to keep as much attention of himself as possible.

After a while of walking Dante finally left the busy city and escaped out into the countryside on the outskirts of the city.

The broken stone pathway Dante walked along lead him to a small field with a large house dead centre of it. The house it's self looked no higher than 3 stories high, though width wise one would have thought this place to be a mansion. The general style of the house just seemed run down, even a few windows were broken or chipped from age.

Dante sighed as he approached the front door. _Please let her still be asleep… _He mumbles to himself as he pulls the door handle down slowly. The door let out a spine chilling creak as Dante pushed the door open, this causing even himself to shudder. "Why haven't I got that oiled yet…" He mutters to himself.

He tip toed in and closed the door slowly behind him, causing it to creak more. "…I hate this door," He mutters to himself.

Once the door was closed he turned and suddenly jumped, as though his skeleton tried to leap out of his body.

Before him stood a small blonde haired young woman. One who couldn't have been older than 16. She was just over half the height of Dante. Her eyes were bright blue, and glaring up at him with much suspicion. Her hands were clasped together in front of her blue summer dress. She seemed like the typical cute girl stereotype, well other then the fact her right arm was completely robotic. A synthetic replacement known as Automail.

"J-Julia…" Dante Stutters as he looked down at the young woman. "I-I was just out taking a stroll." He lied pathetically. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, acting as though he were under interrogation.

Julia raised both her hands up and started to sign with them. _Where on earth have you been? _She signs with her shaking hands. _I've been worried you know? _

Dante bites his lip, noticing her hands were shaking. It was hard to tell if she was either frightened or furious at times like this. "A-Ah you see… I was just taking a walk into central. I felt a little cooped up here." Dante replies nervously, acting as though he were being a chid told off by their mother. In reality Dante wasn't lying, he took a stroll into central.

Julia rolled her eyes and slipped the stolen book out from his bag, moving to swiftly for Dante to stop her.

She held up the book and glared up at Dante once again. She gave him a look which said "explain this?!". He bright blue eyes could have burned holes through Dante's skull, if looks could kill that is.

"W-Well… I brought that from the local book store near central command. They often sell Alchemy books that are passed down from the Central Command Library" Dante lied. His lips creased into a small smile as he takes the book off her. "Come on now, let's just sit down and have a nice cup of tea each eh?" He asked, rather hoping she'd forget about the whole thing.

Julia stared at Dante and sighed. The cute mute followed him into the main living room of the house.

The living room, despite the exterior appearance of the house, was in rather neat and tidy state. There were two small recliner seats and a large gothic like sofa spread out across left wall of the room. The walls were a warming brown colour, complimented by an old fashioned fire place on the right side of the room.

Dante slipped the kettle onto a small rack just above the fire place. He took out a flint and stone, using this to spark a fire.

Julia took a seat on the big Sofa and began to flick through the book she "confiscated" of Dante. She sighed, wondering why he'd want a book on pyrotechnic related Alchemy.

She calmly set the book aside, before she jumped up and tugged at Dante's sleeve.

Dante turned to look at her. "Yes Julia, what is it?" He asks her with a raised brow.

She raised her hands again to sign. _Why do you need that book? You're going to get into trouble, and I don't want you to get into trouble again…_He hands move frantically as she signs, clearly worried for the man she perceived to be her older brother.

Dante sighed heftily before he replied "I want it so I can complete my late Father's dream…" He tries to explain, not wanting to concern her further.

Julia tilted her head like a confused child. _What do you mean your Father's dream? _She signs slowly, showing a hint of intrigued.

"Before my Father passed away he wanted to achieve the ability for the human race to fly… I know it must sound silly." Dante replies to Julia. He held his hand to his head as he laughed to himself "I must sound pretty nutty right now, right?"

Julia shook her head and smiled sweetly up at Dante _Of course I don't see you as nutty for that reason. I see you nutty because you broke into central Library again didn't you? _She asks, giving Dante the "I know you did it" stare.

Dante sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I robbed Central," he replied with a slight sigh.

Julia frowned as she kneeled down and lifted up his right trouser leg, revealing an Automail robotic leg. She then proceeded to look up at him.

_You're lucky you didn't damage this. I am sure that Jack, your Mechanic, wouldn't be best pleased if you ruined his creation. _Julia signs up to him, with a vivid pouty face. _He get's scary when he's cross. _

Dante sighed. "Yeah yeah…" he mumbled. His attention was soon turned to the boiling Kettle. He moved quickly, grabbing it off the fire place. "The usual 2 sugars and milk?" he inquires Julia; whom which just nods and smiles sweetly.

Dante pours the boiling tea into a pair of plane white mugs. He sighs, thinking back to when his father would do this for him 8 years ago… yeah it had been 8 years now since he passed away.

Dante's Father, Thomas Knights, passed away 8 years ago. His mother had already died through the awkward situation known as his Birth. So he was orphaned. Dante rubbed his Automail leg again his flesh one, casting his mind back to that horrific night… the night that he attempted the Taboo that no Alchemist should attempt. Human Transmutation, Alchemy's greatest sin.

Once he had poured the teas there was a sudden knock at the door. This caused Julia to almost jump up in surprise. _I didn't think we were expecting company? _She signs, clearly confused.

Dante shrugged casually, too very confused. "I have no clue Julia. Just wait here and I'll go investigate." He tells her as he heads towards the front door.

Dante opened the front door to two people in State Military Uniforms. One was as tall as the last male pursuing him, and equally as muscular. His head was completely shaven. He sported a black, pointed, handlebar moustache. His stare was as intimidating as death it's self.

The Other person standing to the side of this large Gentleman was a young woman. She was as pale as a bleached ghost. Her hair was as black as the night sky of a cold winter, with the exception of a crimson red streak going through the centre.

Dante paled upon seeing these two. "…" He was speechless… he had no idea what to do for ince.

The tall man spoke up. "I am Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist. I have been sent here to bring you to Central Command for questioning." He announced to Dante, whilst holding up his fist. His sleeve fell down his fore arm, revealing a large metallic gauntlet with an Alchemic circle printed on the front. "Any attempt to resist your arrest will be met with deadly force, do you understand?"


End file.
